


Ohana

by Duender



Series: Who needs magic when I have you? [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Tom Riddle, I'm going to get diabetes, Lily runs away, M/M, One Shot, WHY AM I WRITING SO MUCH FLUFF?, policeman tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duender/pseuds/Duender
Summary: Ohana means family. And you find family in the most unexpected of places.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter & Lily Luna Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Who needs magic when I have you? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924972
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Ohana

Harry Potter woke up with a sense of foreboding.

He quickly climbed out of bed and walked out of his bedroom to knock on the purple door across from it.

“Princess? You up?”

Silence answered him. It shouldn’t have been very surprising, considering it was a Sunday morning, but the cold feeling that had gripped him now seemed to crawl up his spine.

Slim fingers grip the metal door knob, and Harry felt afraid, even though he has no idea why. He slowly turned the handle and the door swung open with an ominous creak.

“Princess, we’ve got lunch with Mummy today-”

He froze. The bed was empty.

  
  


___________________________

  
  


“Harry James Potter. I will _claw your eyes_ -”

Harry winced as Ginny screeched over the phone, before blissful silence greeted his ears.

“Honestly, Harry, what on earth have you done for Ginny to start spewing death threats so early in the morning?!” Dean Thomas’s voice sounded over the phone.

“Lily’s missing.”

Silence.

“Harry James Potter, did you somehow manage to lose your own daughter?!” It was a blessing, truly, that Dean’ voice was not as scary as Ginny’s. 

“I did not - the room’s just empty and she isn’t anywhere in the house -”

Harry paused on his fifth circuit of the house as a flash of yellow caught his eye in the kitchen. The metal refrigerator usually had plenty of post-its and drawings taped to them, but he was certain that one particular note had not been present the previous day.

“...Harry? Harry!”

“She left a note.”

He heard a scuffle over the phone, and then Ginny was speaking again. “You better find her soon, Potter. We’re a few hours out.”

Sighing, Harry ended the call and observed the note. It was written in sparkling purple, which was not much of a surprise - his daughter’s room was practically drenched in the colour.

 _Dearest_ _~~Daddy~~ _ _Mr. Potter,_ _  
_ _I have written this to let you know that I am extremely displesed with you’re treatment of me. As a result, I have decidded to find a better place to stay at, where I shall be treated with_ _respect_ _._

 _Regards,_ _  
_ _Lily_ ~~_Potter_~~

Harry didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

  
  


___________________________

  
  


It was nearing noon when the doorbell of the house rang. Harry opened the door to find Dean and his extremely pissed off wife standing outside.

Ginny didn’t bother with the niceties, shoving him aside and striding into the house like a woman on a mission.

“Well? Did you find her?” she asked with a growl.

Harry shook his head warily. “I’ve looked through the entire neighbourhood. She isn’t at any of the neighbours, and she isn't at the park.”

Dean plucked up the note from the coffee table. “Good gods, man, what did you do to make her so angry?”

“I don’t know! Everything was completely normal last night - I tucked her in, read her a story, she fell asleep with Hedwig. The plushie is missing too; she took that owl with her.”

Ginny sat on the sofa, hunched over with her head in her hands. “What are you going to do?”

“Call the police. I’d rather it be a false alarm and have my daughter back home and sfe, than have her be in any sort of danger.”

Harry valiantly ignored Dean’s incredulous cough as he picked up his phone again.

  
  


___________________________

  
  
  


The dark man behind the desk glanced down at his notes. “She ran away last night? Any idea why?”

Harry held in a sigh as he shook his head. “Everything was perfectly normal, I have no idea what happened.”

“Any arguments between you and your spouse that she may have overheard?”

“I don’t have a spouse - her mother and I are on friendly terms, but she has her own life.”

Kingsley Shacklebolt nodded. “Possibly just a tantrum?”

He ran a hand down his tired face. “It is possible, but I just want her back home safe.”

“Lily Potter, age seven. We have everything we need, Mr. Potter. We’ll contact you as soon as we have any information.”

“Thank you, Inspector Shacklebolt.”

  
  


___________________________

  
  


Dean and Ginny had claimed the guest bedroom and were sleeping off their jet lag, but Harry was too stressed to even take a seat. He had already chugged down three mugs of coffee to make sure he would stay alert.

He glanced at the clock. It was nearing five in the evening. Lily had been missing for over twelve hours.

How could he have been so stupid, not seeing something was upsetting his Princess? 

He had never wanted children before Lily. He had been an accident, the product of a drunk fling between him and Ginny. But when the woman had shown him the positive pregnancy test, something within him had begun to sing. A forgotten dream of his very own family.

Ginny had been against the idea of abortion from the very beginning, but had contemplated putting her up for adoption; she had said that she couldn’t afford to raise a child, not when she had her whole life ahead of her.

And Harry was ashamed to say he had agreed with her. The Dursley’s had made him very apprehensive about the idea of family, and he had been doubtful of his own parenting skills. So he had said yes, when Ginny had found a young, loving couple who were unable to have kids and wished to adopt.

But then Ginny had called, yelling about how she was going to castrate him, and he had hurried to the hospital in a haze.

And then he had held little Lily Potter in his arms, so small and pink and wrinkly, so fragile and precious, and his heart had twisted at the thought of giving her up. He had refused the adoption papers, and refused to meet Ginny’s knowing eyes as he cuddled his daughter closer. He had known - he would burn the world down to keep his little Princess safe.

  
  


___________________________

  
  


Harry sprung up to his feet when a knock sounded on his door. It was nearing nine o’ clock, and he had been a millimetre away from clawing out his own eyes. The tear tracks on his cheeks had dried long ago and he probably looked possessed, but he didn’t care one bit.

He hurried to the door and threw it open, barely registering the man in front of him when he saw who’s hand he was holding.

“Lily!” He fell to his knees and held his arms open; the little redhead hesitated for a split second - and wasn’t that the most heart wrenching thing ever? - before hurrying forward and hugging him with all the might in her tiny body, face tucking itself into his neck as she held onto him in a way she hadn’t for nearly a year.

He stood up, Lily still in his arms, and finally looked at the man who had brought her in.

Said man was definitely tall, dark and handsome - the universe seemed to have it out for him today, torturing him with his daughter’s absence and then making his heart do weird things because of a stranger on his doorsteps.

“Thank you very much,” Harry spoke up, wincing as his voice cracked.

“It’s quite alright, Mr. Potter,” and good gods that voice was going to kill him, “may I come in? I will need to debrief you about the -”

“Of course, please come in!”

Harry hurried out of the way and gestured to the sofa. “Please, have a seat. I’ll just put Lily to bed -”

A voice piped up from behind him. “It’s alright, Harry, I’ll do it.” Ginny walked into the living room, clothes rumpled from sleep. “Thank you very much, officer,” she directed towards the policeman as she took Lily, before disappearing upstairs.

“Umm, would you like something to drink?” Harry fidgeted under the intense gaze directed towards him.

“I’m quite alright, thank you. I’m Officer Riddle, but please call me Tom.”

Harry nodded and took a seat on a chair nearby. “Thank you very much for bringing my daughter back, Tom.”

“But of course.”

“Do you know why she decided to run away?”

No, Harry was definitely not imagining the amusement in Tom’s eyes. He seemed to be holding in his laughter, if his twitching lips were anything to go by.”

“She said you took her toys. That qualifies as theft, Mr. Potter.”

“Call me Harry.” The words registered. Harry stared at Tom with wide eyes as the blue-eyed man finally gave up on controlling himself and began laughing. His cheeks turned red, before he glared at the stairway.

“Lily Luna Potter, you are in so much trouble, young lady!”

  
  


___________________________

  
  


“Mr. Tom! Come in!” Harry bit back a grin as he continued to stir the pasta. Keeping an ear open, he heard Lily lead Tom to her returned toys. 

“Daddy gave me back my toys! He took them yesterday, but now they’re here so I think he’s a good thief, like Robin Hood.”

“I don’t think he returns everything he steals, Lily,” Tom’s amused voice floated down the hall and into the kitchen. “I can smell dinner, how about you go wash your hands, Princess?”

Hearing his nickname for Lily from Tom’s lips was not a good thing when it was followed by a family dinner, but Harry had had some time to get used to it. After ensuring the table was set, he turned off the stove and turned around as footsteps neared, a smirk on his face as Tom entered the kitchen.

“And what, Mr. Riddle, have I stolen that I have not returned?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tom stepped closer until he was in his personal space, police uniform clinging to him in the most flattering way as badges gleamed in the yellow light of the kitchen. 

“My heart,” he whispered suavely, and Harry barely had time to giggle at the cheesy line before lips were pressing against his. 

When he heard a smaller pair of feet patter against the wooden floor, Harry pushed Tom away and towards the table and turned around to greet his daughter.

He finally had his own little family.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me asks/requests on [Tumblr!](https://duender-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
